A Birthday To Remember
by Diane Klepper
Summary: Tom celebrates his first birthday on Voyager.


A Birthday To Remember  
  
By Diane Klepper  
  
(Author's note: A birthday story set during the first season. Tom's first birthday on Voyager.)  
  
"It is now 0600 hours," the computer voice blared. Tom awoke with a start and then covered his head with his pillow."It is now 0602." The computer voice announced.  
Tom Paris groaned. "Computer shut up."  
"Please rephrase request."  
Tom took the pillow off his head and slowly sat up. He rubbed his eyes and said, "Computer what is today's date on the old Earth calendar.""Today is November 9, 2371," t computer stated. Tom frowned and whispered to himself. "Happy birthday to me."  
Tom got out of bed and slowly walked to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and stared at his reflection. "I guess I don't look that bad for thirty...Of course Dad was a Captain by thirty while I'm not even a full lieutenant...I guess all those great Paris genes must have skipped a generation."Tom took off his nightshirt and put it in the refresher. He went into the shower and said, "Computer ...sonic shower." The sonic beams cleaned his body but Tom wished he had enough rations left for a water shower. Of course he was running short on rations again. Tom always loved the water. Some of his fondest memories were playing in the lake at his family's beach house with his sisters Kathleen and Moira. For his eighth birthday, Kathleen bought him a toy sailboat. The boat was modeled after the old 19th century sailing ships. It was one of Tom's most cherished possessions until his father took it away from him when he found his son playing with his toy ship instead of studying for an Astro-Physics test.  
Tom shook his head trying to get the memories to leave. "Computer shut off sonic shower." Tom climbed out of the shower and put on a bathrobe that he left on the bathroom hook. Come on Paris, this day is going to be hard enough without thinking back to my childhood, he thought to himself.He walked to the sink and brushed his teeth and shaved. He felt his cleanly shaved face and smiled. "There's no way Chakotay can reprimand me for not shaving properly today."He walked into his bedroom and took off his robe and put on the freshly pressed uniform that he left on the chair next to his bed the night before. As he thought about last night he smiled. He and Harry played pool last night at Sandrines. Tom had a pleasant evening and almost told Harry that tomorrow was his birthday but he didn't want Harry to make a big deal out of it. Also except for Harry and a few others, most of the Voyager crew didn't want anything to do with him. The Starfleet portion of the crew still resented him for lying after Caldik Prime and. the former Maquis crew thought he was a traitor who sold them out to get out of prison.  
"At least this will be better than last years birthday", he said to himself. Last year, Tom spent his birthday in solitary confinement at the New Zealand Penal Colony for getting into a fight with another inmate. The guards didn't care that Harris had started the fight as both men were put in solitary confinement for three days. Just thinking about the small, cold and dark cell, made him start to shake. He wasn't good in small spaces, an incident from his childhood when he got locked in a supply closet still caused him to wake up screaming some nights.  
Tom zipped up his black and red uniform jacket and combed his hair. He looked into the bedroom mirror one last time and smiled thinking that there was no way that Chakotay or Tuvok could complain about how he was dressed this morning. Tom left his cabin and walked to the turbolift. He had half and hour until he had to report to the bridge and he hoped that Neelix had something edible for breakfast.  
  
  
Tom entered the mess hall and saw Harry Kim and B'Elanna Torres sitting at a table. He walked over to them and smiled. "Hey Harry...B'Elanna...what's for   
breakfast?"  
B'Elanna looked up and frowned. "Leola root pancakes."Tom sighed, "Again...that's the third time this week."Harry looked at his friend and smiled. "I remember my Mom use to make   
homemade buttermilk pancakes on special occasions."   
Tom gulped, "Special occasions?"  
"Yeah like Christmas, Easter and on family birthdays...did you Mom ever do   
that?"  
Nervously Tom said, "I really got to get going...I'll just grab some coffee. I want to run a diagnostic before my shift this morning."As Tom walked to the counter he didn't notice the smile Harry and B'Elanna gave each other.   
Neelix was serving leola root pancakes to Ensign Samantha Wildman who was   
seven- months pregnant. Tom gave them a small smile and said, "Good morning   
Samantha...Neelix."  
Wildman who was rubbing her growing stomach smiled at him and said, "Good   
morning, Tom."  
Neelix smiled at Tom and said, "Good morning, Tom." He then turned to   
Wildman, "Samantha I want you to eat every bite. Remember you are eating for two."  
Samantha looked at the pancakes and gave faint smile. "I will Neelix," and left to find a table.Neelix turned back to Tom and smiled, "Lieutenant...what can I get you for   
breakfast?"  
"Just coffee."  
Neelix frowned, "Tom you know how important a good breakfast is."  
"I know that...I just want to run a diagnostic on my console this morning. I'll have a big lunch."  
Neelix nervously said, "The mess hall will be closed this afternoon. You are going to have to replicate something in your quarters for lunch."Tom frowned, "Okay Neelix...I guess I'll see you tonight for dinner."Tom took his cup of coffee and headed for the bridge. I guess I'll just borrow some replicator rations from Harry for lunch. Damn it I know I should of played him for rations last night but I feel guilty when I keep taking rations from him. Face it Paris. You are getting soft in your old age. he thought.  
  
The turbolift opened on the bridge and Tom saw Tuvok turn to look it him. Tuvok saw the mug of coffee in Tom's hand and said, "Mr. Paris...food and drink are not allowed on the bridge except for emergency situations. "Tom sighed wishing the day was almost over. "I'm sorry sir. I'll get rid of the mug." Tuvok looked at Tom and stated without emotion. " That won't be necessary. I'm on my way to the mess hall. I will return the mug for you."Not knowing what to do Tom placed his mug in Tuvok's outstretched hand. He   
then walked to his station. He touched Ensign Batehart on the shoulder and smiled, "Hey Batehart...I want to run a diagnostic on the console. I'll take over now."  
Batehart who was happy to get off his shift a little early smiled and said, "Sure Lieutenant Paris...it's been a slow night anyway." Just as Tom sat down the ready room door opened and Captain Janeway and   
Commander Tuvok stepped out onto the bridge. Janeway looked at Tuvok and smiled.   
"Mr. Tuvok anything I should know about?"  
"All systems are functioning at normal parameters." He then left the bridge to take his break.  
Janeway nodded and walked to her chair. Chakotay walked over the helm where Tom was just started on his diagnostic. "Paris...you're early this morning...that's unusual...I'm glad your starting to take your duties more serious." Not wanting to get in a fight with the Commander while Captain Janeway was on the bridge Tom bit back a sarcastic reply and just said, "Yes, sir."Chakotay then walked to his chair and as he sat down. Chakotay and Janeway   
shared a smile that Tom didn't notice.  
  
  
Forty-five minutes later the ship was running smoothly as the Captain's   
commbadge buzzed. A voice said, "E.M.H. to the Captain."Speaking to the unseen voice Janeway said, "Yes, Doctor.""I was wondering if you could send Mr. Paris down to sickbay."Tom looked up from his station and gulped, "Captain...?"Janeway gave Tom her famous look that brought fear to most of the crew of   
Voyager and said, "He'll be right down Doctor."  
Tom stood up from his station and said, "Captain...I'm in the middle of running a full diagnostic on my console. Can't Kes help him...he is training her to be his medical assistant."Janeway walked over to Tom and said in a low and menacing voice,   
"Lieutenant...I have assigned you to help the doctor and I expect you to give your medical duties as much consideration as you give your flying duties. Is that clear Mr. Paris?"Tom stood at attention, "Yes, ma'am."  
"Good...Lieutenant. Now report to sickbay."  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Tom entered sickbay to find Kes packing some instruments into a medical bag. She looked up when she saw Tom enter and gave him a smile. "Hello Tom. The doctor told me you will be working here today."Tom smiled at Kes. She was one of the few people on Voyager he didn't seem to care about his past. "Hi Kes...so where is Doc?""Right here Mr. Paris."  
Tom looked up and saw the E.M.H come out of his office. He handed Tom a   
padd. "These are a list of all the medical supplies we need. I want you to check to make sure we have them and what he don't have I want you to replicate."Tom took the padd from the Doctor's hand and frowned, "Doc this will take me all morning...Doc can't someone else do this. I have to get back to the bridge."  
The holographic doctor smirked at him. "Oh don't worry Lieutenant   
...Commander Chakotay has arranged for your entire shift to be covered so I can have you all day."  
"But..."  
The doctor then walked over to where Kes was and picked up the medical bag and smiled at her. "Thank you, Kes." He then turned to Tom and said, "Kes and I'll be in Holodeck One going over some surgical techniques. I'm sure you can handle any minor medical problems until we get back."Quietly Tom said, "Like I have any choice."Angrily the Doctor said. "Mr. Paris working in sickbay is an important job and it should be treated that way. If anything should happen to my program you and Kes will be the only medical staff on board this ship. The entire Voyager crew is counting on you to become the best medical assistant you can."Feeling a little ashamed Tom said, "I know that Doc."  
The Doctor said, "Mr. Paris I know you have very little experience in the medical field expect for a few classes you took at Starfleet Academy but I still expect your best effort...I would hate to report to the Captain that you are not taking your medical duties seriously."Tom looked at the Doctor and then at Kes and smiled, "Don't worry Doc...I have all the medical supplies checked and replicated by the time you come back."The Doctor smiled, "I'm glad to hear that." He then turned to Kes. "I'll meet you in Holodeck One." He then turned to the computer and said, "Computer transfer the E.M.H to Holodeck One", and then he shimmered out of sickbay.Kes smiled at Tom. "I'll see you later Tom." She then walked out of sickbay. Tom found himself alone. He picked up the padd and headed for the medical supply closet to check on the supplies.  
  
  
Two hours later Tom was on his knees checking the supplies at the bottom of the closet. He was so consumed by checking the supplies he did not notice someone approaching him until he heard a cough. Tom looked up and saw Commander Chakotay standing there Tom quickly got to his feet and pressed down his wrinkled uniform. "Commander is there something I can do for you?"Chakotay gave a slight smile. "No Lieutenant...I was just checking on your   
progress...Is everything going okay?"  
Not knowing what else to say he stuck to the answer that was drilled into his head since he was a little boy. "Yes, sir. Everything is fine sir." Chakotay gave a slight smile. "Good...I'll see you back on the bridge tomorrow morning...Oh by the way Paris the Captain has requested your input on her Victorian novel she is running on the holodeck."Surprised Tom said, "Commander I don't know anything about the Victorian era on Earth."  
"I know that Lieutenant but you are the closest we have to a holodeck expert so the Captain expects you to meet you in Holodeck One as soon as the Doctor releases you from your duties here. Is that clear Paris?""Yes, sir."  
  
  
Tom had just finished replicating all the missing medicines and he checked the computer and realized it was lunch- time. Tom was hungry after skipping breakfast and he hoped to go to Harry's cabin and borrow some replicator rations from his best friend before he headed to his cabin to have lunch. He figured the Doctor would be back in a few minutes so he started reading one of the medical data padds the doctor ordered him to read when the E.M.H rematerialized next to main sickbay console.  
Tom smiled at him and said, "Doc I finished replicating the supplies we need in and the rest of the supplies are in order. Can I take my lunch break now Doc?"  
The Doctor pleasantly smiled. "No. Since the messhall is closed this afternoon I've decided to do what Doctors have been doing for centuries. I'm going to spend my lunch time golfing. Since Kes is busy helping Neelix I need you to stay in sickbay and watch over an experiment for me." Tom frowned, "Doc...I'm starving. I skipped breakfast."  
The Doctor frowned. "Mr. Paris...breakfast is the most important meal of the day. How do you expect to fly the ship straight if your stomach is growling.""I know that Doc. I just couldn't stomach Neelix's food today.""Okay you may replicate something for lunch using the medical replicator. On your rations of course.""Doc...I'm kind of out of rations. I was going to borrow some from Harry."Annoyed the doctor walked over to the replicator and said, "Hot Tomato soup. Plain." A bowl of coup appeared and the Doctor gave it to Tom.Tom smiled, "Thanks Doc."  
The doctor smirked. "Oh don't worry Mr. Paris. I'll make sure this soup is taken off your next months rations."Tom frowned, "Doc... you're all heart."  
  
  
Tom had fifteen minutes left on his shift when Harry came in holding his right hand. Tom smiled at Harry and said, "Hey Harry...It's good to see a friendly face around here." He then noticed Harry clutching his right- hand, which was bleeding. "Harry what happened to your hand."Frowning Harry said, "I cut it pulling out wiring in my console."Tom went over to a medical tray and picked up a dermal regenerator. "Don't   
worry buddy I'll have it fixed what away." As Tom ran the device over Harry's right hand Tom asked. "So how has the bridge today?"Harry smirked. "Chakotay said that with you off the bridge it was a much quieter place today."Tom smirked, "Very funny Harry." He finished regenerating Harry's hand and   
said, "Harry I have to meet the Captain in the holodeck after my shift but maybe we can get together afterwards.""Sorry Tom...I have plans with B'Elanna. Maybe next time."  
Trying not to look too upset Tom gave a faint smile. "Yeah Harry... next time."  
Harry gave Tom a friendly pat on the shoulder. "I'll meet you for breakfast tomorrow.""Sure Harry...I'll see you tomorrow."  
Tom watched Harry leave and then he put the dermal regenerator back on the   
table. He went back to his medical padd.   
Ten minutes later the Doctor walked up to him. "Mr. Paris...your shift is over."  
Tom looked up from the padd and smiled, "Great Doc...I'll see you around."The Doctor smirked, "Mr. Paris don't forget I'll be testing you on that text next Tuesday.""Doc...that's only four days away."  
"Then you have to buckle down and study...I'll expect you to pass the test with flying colors."Frowning Tom said, "Yeah Doc...I've got to go. I'm meeting the Captain in the holodeck."  
As Tom walked out the sickbay sliding door he did not see the Doctor walk over to the computer and say, "Doctor to Captain. Paris is on his way."Janeway's voice came over the comm. channel, "Thank you, Doctor."  
  
  
As Tom left the turbolift and headed for Holodeck One he decided that as soon as the Captain was finished with him he'll head for his quarters and sleep through the rest of his birthday. He went to the holodeck door and pressed the door and it automatically opened. He walked inside into total darkness. He called, "Computer...lights," and all of a sudden the lights came on and everyone in the room yelled, "Surprise."  
Tom stood in shock as Captain Janeway, Commander Chakotay, Tuvok, Harry   
Kim, B'Elanna Torres, Neelix, Kes, and the Doctor all came up to him. Harry smiled at him, "Hey Buddy...Happy Birthday."  
"How did you all find out?"  
Janeway smiled at him, "Tom your birthday is part of your official record.   
Besides your father invited me to your sixteenth birthday party when I was assigned to the Al= Batani"Tom smirked, "One of those parties."  
Looking confused Tuvok asked, "One of those parties, Mr. Paris?"  
"Yeah...every year my father use to throw a big party for my birthday. .He   
invited all his Starfleet friends and their children. Most of these people I barely knew. By the time the cake came out my father was never around. He and all his Starfleet friends were in his office discussing Starfleet business... I just wished he would take one day off from work and spend it with me. I wanted to think I mattered."  
Janeway walked over to Tom and touched his shoulder gently. "Tom you did   
matter...Your father always talked about you and how proud he was of your   
accomplishments."  
Solemnly Tom said, "Before Caldik Prime you mean."  
Chakotay smiled at him and said in his gentle voice, "Tom my father and I did not always get along either. He always thought I should live a more traditional life and I wanted to go into Starfleet. But even though we saw things differently I always knew he loved me."Harry looked at Tom and said, "Come on. This is a party. Tom you must have   
some good birthday memories."   
Tom gave a slight smile. "I do. I remember my Dad letting me fly my first shuttle after my eighth birthday party. But then the expectations got higher. He used my birthday parties to introduce me to the right Starfleet people...By the time I was twelve I dreaded my birthday. . .My mom use to send one of my sisters up to my room to drag me to the party." Tom looked at his crewmates and said solemnly, "Last year I spent my birthday in solitary confinement in New Zealand because I got into a fight."  
Kes took Tom's right hand and squeezed it in her hand, "Well this year you are only going to have good memories."Neelix came up to him holding a blue cake. "That's right Tom I baked you a   
Birthday cake."  
Tom smirked, "Wait I thought the messhall was closed."Chakotay smiled, "Well Paris we had to make sure you didn't accidentally walk in on your surprise party preparations."Tom looked at Chakotay and the Captain. "And me being assigned to sickbay all day?"  
Janeway said, "We did have to get you out of the way." Janeway teasingly added, "Mr. Paris are you accusing me of conspiring against you?"Smiling Tom said, "Never ma'am."  
Tom then turned to the doctor and said, "Doc...you were in on it too?"The Doctor smirked, "Well Mr. Paris I am programmed to comply."  
Kes kissed Tom on the cheek and said, "The Doctor was happy to help keep you distracted."  
"Yeah Doc you really enjoyed ordering me around all day."The Doctor smiled at Tom. "By the way Mr. Paris the test still stands for next week."  
Frowning like a little boy Tom turned to Janeway and said, "Captain..."Janeway gave Tom a reassuring smile. "Tom the Doctor is in charge of sickbay. It's his call.""Mr. Paris...I'm planning on turning you into a competent medical assistant before we get back to the Alpha Quadrant. . .Thankfully I have 70 years to work on it."  
Frowning Tom said, "Thanks a lot Doc."   
"Your welcome Mr. Paris."  
Harry walked over to Tom and gave him a glass of champagne. Harry said,   
"Happy Birthday, Tom."  
Tom warmly smiled at him. "Thanks Harry." Tom looked at his crewmates and   
realized for the first time that they were more just people he worked with. They were his friends and his family. Captain Janeway smiled at him. "Tom...I'm giving you tomorrow off...enjoy the rest of your birthday."Tom said, "Thank you Captain...for everything."  
"Your welcome Tom."  
  
  
The party was still going strong forty-five minutes later when Tom noticed   
B'Elanna sitting alone at a table eating a piece of birthday cake. Tom walked up to her. "Hey B'Elanna...thanks for coming to my birthday party."Nervously B'Elanna said, "Harry worked so hard on surprising you...I couldn't disappoint him by not coming.""I was thinking maybe tomorrow night I could show you a new program I'm   
working on in the holodeck."  
"I'll be working a double shift tomorrow." With a slight smile she said, "Not all of us are lucky enough to have the day off ""How about sometime next week?"  
"I don't know."  
Tom gave her a slight smile. "I'll be on my best behavior and I promise you Gaunt Gary will not be there."  
"I'll think about it Flyboy...I'm going to bed. Goodnight""Goodnight.". Tom watched as B'Elanna left and softly said."I think I'm finally making some progress with her. That was the first time she didn't turn me down flat."   
"Tom."  
Tom turned to see Harry standing next to him. "Oh... Hi Harry."Harry smiled at his friend, "So how did you like your party?"Tom looked back to the door that B'Elanna had just left from. "It was great buddy. This is a birthday I'll always remember." 


End file.
